rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Охранник Фицерберт
Охранник Фицерберт (англ. Fitzherbert P.I.) — третий эпизод первого сезона мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Премьера эпизода состоялась 24 марта 2017 года. Синопсис Перевод = Юджин хочет найти себе место в замке и решает стать членов королевской гвардии. |-| Оригинал = Eugene sets out to find a role for himself in the castle and decides to be a royal guard. Сюжет 200px|thumb|left|Разговор Юджина и Кассандры Рапунцель уже более полугода жила в королевском замке, в связи с чем по старинной традиции в ближайшие дни Корону должен был посетить знаменитый художник Джованни и нарисовать её портрет для королевской галереи. Принцесса должна была решить, каким образом она должна быть изображена на портрете, ведь он должен показывать всю её уникальность. Девушка не могла определиться с выбором, из-за чего Юджин и Кассандра решили помочь ей. Увы, но их попытка обсудить портрет не увенчалась успехом и переросла в спор о том, что Фицерберт ничего не делает в замке и он должен выбрать для себя профессию, ведь он больше не вор Флин Райдер. 200px|thumb|right|Фицерберт изучает объявления Юджин решает найти себе работу — в течение дня он попробовал себя в роли пекаря, водителя кареты и сапожника, но отовсюду его выгоняли, так как он делал всё неправильно. Уже полностью отчаявшись, он собирался вернуться в замок, как вдруг заметил на улице убегающего вора. Фицерберт при помощи своих воровских приемов сумел поймать его раньше, чем королевская гвардия, после чего он решил вступить в гвардию, дабы обеспечивать порядок в Короне. 200px|thumb|left|Юджин на тренировке На следующий день Юджин начал тренироваться с другими желающими вступить в гвардию и во время тренировки, ко всеобщему удивлению, превосходно справлялся со всеми испытаниями Капитана Гвардии, который пытался при любой возможности усложнить их. Тем временем Рапунцель в замке всё ещё пыталась определиться с тем, как должен выглядеть её портрет. Королева Арианна увидев это показала ей свой портрет, после чего Рапунцель решила, что её портрет должен быть самым обыкновенным и показывать не то, что она умеет, а то, кем она является на самом деле. 200px|thumb|right|Юджин получает первое задание в роли гвардейца На следующее утро желающие вступить в гвардию проходят финальный экзамен. Фицерберт идеально справляется с ним, после чего его зачисляют в гвардию и дают первое задание на посту — каждые пять минут в течение дня он должен был делать обход темницы в замке. Через несколько обходов Фицерберту стало очень скучно и он, оставив тюрьму незапертой, отправился навестить Рапунцель. Единственный заключенный тюрьмы в этот момент сбежал и новоиспеченного гвардейца уволили. 200px|thumb|left|Рапунцель и Юджин смотрят на портрет принцессы В это же время в замок наконец-то пребывает художник Джованни, который очень быстро рисует портрет Рапунцель и уходит восвояси. Портрет получился очень странным и Юджин начал подозревать, что с художником что-то не так. Он рассматривает портреты королевской галереи и замечает, что на картине с изображением Робина XI отсутствует один палец. Он сообщил об этом Капитану Гвардии и предложил арестовать Джованни за то, что тот украл картину. Однако, никто из гвардейцев не поверил Фицерберту, и он принял решение самостоятельно вернуть шедевр живописи. 200px|thumb|right|Фальшивый Джованни пытается убить Юджина Через некоторое время после этого во дворце находят настоящего Джованни — как оказалось, кто-то притворился им для того, чтобы украсть из королевской галереи картину. Гвардейцы начали поиски преступника, а в это время Кассандра с Фицербертом отправились в порт и нашли корабль, на котором пытается уплыть фальшивый Джованни. На корабле Юджин нашел «художника», после чего между ними началось сражение, в ходе которого фальшивый Джованни попытался при помощи арбалета застрелить Фицерберта. Бывший вор сумел увернуться от выстрела и схватил преступника, после чего вернул украденную картину на её законное место. 200px|thumb|left|Портрет Рапунцель и Арианны Несмотря на возвращение важной картины Юджину не позволили вернуться в гвардию, но предложили стать новым инструктором гвардейцев. Фицерберт согласился и с ого дня стал объяснять действующим гвардейцам различные тактики профессиональных воров, а Рапунцель в это время приняла решение самостоятельно нарисовать свой портрет... Персонажи Главные персонажи * Юджин Фицерберт * Рапунцель * Фальшивый Джованни Второстепенные персонажи * Кассандра * Паскаль * Ногокрюк * Большой Нос * Ульф * Коротышка * Пит * Стэн * Капитан Гвардии * Королева Арианна * Джованни Галерея en:Fitzherbert P.I. Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Эпизоды первого сезона